what i like about you
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: sonic was new at orange star highschool when he falls for a cert ion blonde android can he win her heart


Author's note i don't own the characters read and review

Eightteen was in her room sleeping peacefully until her alarm clock came on and woked up the blonde andriod.

"Damn alarm clock it ruined my sleep said Eighteen.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and went to the showers

She was done with her shower she got dressed and went to go eat breakfast and saw her brother.

"Hey good morning sis sleep well said Seventeen while eating his cereal.

Shut up said Eighteen.

They was done eating their breakfast they were off to school Eighteen saw her friend Bulma and went to school with her.

"Seventeen was walking his way to school

Than he bumped into a blue hedgehog .

"Sorry about that said seventeen.

"It's cool it was my bad for not paying attention said the blue hedgehog.

"I have not seen you here before said Seventeen.

"I am new here i am on my way to orange star high said the blue hedgehog.

"You are going to orange star high said seventeen i am going there to.

"My name is Seventeen.

"My name is Sonic nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you as well said Seventeen.

"Here we are sonic this is orange star high said Seventeen.

"Wow there's a lot of Students said Sonic.

"I know sonic but you fit right in anyway i gotta go see you later said Seventeen.

Seventeen left as sonic made his way to the school he went to his locker he put his stuff and his locker but then he bumped into a creation blonde andriod.

"Watch were you going snapped the blonde andriod,"

"Sorry about that i was not paying attention said Sonic.

It's fine i was not either said "Eighteen.

"The name is Eighteen."

"Wait like the number Eighteen said Sonic.

"Of course you dumbass said Eighteen.

"Sorry said Sonic.

"It's fine so i heard you met my brother said Eighteen.

"Wait that was your brother said Sonic.

Yes even though he can be a pain sometimes i still love him said Eighteen.

Well i am new here but i am still getting used to the new surroundings said Sonic.

Eighteen and Sonic continued their conservation soon the the bell ringed.

"It was nice meeting you Eighteen said Sonic.

"You to sonic but i gotta get going before my teacher snaps at me for being late said Eighteen.

Eighteen left for class so she won't be late.

Sonic checked his schedule and went to class.

Later on the day it was lunch time sonic gots his meal and soon notice seventeen.

"Hey sonic said seventeen.

"Seventeen how it going said sonic.

"Nothing much just about to find a seat to eat my meal said Seventeen.

"Same here i can't find a place either said Sonic.

then suddenly seventeen found a place and notice yamcha.

"Hey yamcha said seventeen.

"Hey Seventeen said yamcha .

Soon he notice a blue hedgehog.

"Who is this said yamcha.

"Oh this is sonic said seventeen.

Yamcha was gonna say something else as everyone turned their heads to see bojack .

Oh great it's bojack said yamcha.

"Man he's gonna steal our money and lunches again said Goku who just came into the table.

Bojack turned around to see seventeen and his friends as he went into their table.

"Alright you twerps give me your money said bojack.

Seventeen stood up to bojack and said .

I am not giving you my money bojack i am buying something for zangya said seventeen .

Do you think i care about that so give your money or else said bojack.

no said seventeen

Alright i am done playing games with you said bojack as he grabbed seventeen and was gonna punch him but he got hit with a ki blast he turned his head to sonic and yamcha

So you must be his dorky friends said bojack as he put seventeen down.

Bojack leave us alone you always pick me and seventeen as your targets said yamcha .

I don't have to listen to you or theses idiots said bojack.

Sonic went over to seventeen and gave him a helping hand .

Thanks sonic said seventeen.

You are welcome said sonic.

Okay i had enough of bojack said seventeen .

Hey seventeen i am here to help you and yamcha so i will help you guys out said sonic.

"Cool let's go save yamcha said seventeen.

Bojack had yamcha on the collar he had an black and bojack was gonna punch him one more but then sonic and seventeen came into the scene .

"Well well you guys came just in time said bojack.

"What did you do to yamcha said seventeen.

He is right there as bojack pointed yamcha lying on the ground.

You are gonna pay for this said seventeen.

"You wanna fight me than bring it on said bojack.

then sonic came to the scene .

"So you are gonna help out this moron said bojack.

"That's right now prepare said sonic.

"Alright 2 on 1 know problem i can beat you to in minutes said bojack .

"Okay sonic are you ready said seventeen.

Ready said sonic.

"Alright then you to are going down said bojack.

"Alright bojack come at me said seventeen.

Bojack charged at sonic and seventeen but he missed as seventeen punched him on the face as sonic kick him on the face.

Damn you both are gonna pay for that as bojack grabbed seventeen while he grabbed sonic and soon slammed both boys on the ground.

Soon Eighteen and zangya came to the scene and notice a fight was going.

"Who is fighting said zangya.

"I don't know but let's go see said Eighteen.

Both Of the girls went to go see the fight and was shocked to see who it was .

Seventeen and sonic are fighting bojack said eighteen.

What is bojack doing to my boyfriend said zangya .

As bojack hit seventeen on the mouth while sonic was kicked in the mouth as both boys was down .

"Zangya was shocked to see her boyfriend out cold while eighteen was mad that her brother and the new kid was getting hurt.

"Ha ha ha is that the you to dorks got this was lame i am outta here said bojack.

Before he lift he was shocked that seventeen and sonic got back up .

What you to were supposed to be down and out said bojack.

You may kick my ass and do that infront of my girlfriend i am still standing said seventeen.

I am not going down yet either bring it on you assclown said sonic.

Bojack was mad for what sonic had said to him.

He was gonna garabed sonic but seventeen spared him.

Sonic told seventeen that he had an idea in mind seventeen agreed to it

As bojack was gonna attack them but seventeen grabbed him as sonic and seventeen did the dudley death drop on bojack .

Hey the 3d worked said seventeen.

Well he is still out should we end him with getting a table said sonic .

Seventeen liked that idea and soon bojack got up but he was feeling dizzy.

Seventeen said sonic.

What said seventeen .

Get the tables said sonic.

As seventeen setup a table and bojack did not know that sonic and seventeen picked him up and did the 3d on him again as bojack was out cold everyone was cheering for both boys .

We did it said seventeen.

I can't not believe we use the dudley boyz move said sonic.

As zangya came up too her boyfriend she smothered his face with kisses while eighteen went to the blue hedgehog.

Wow i am very impressed with you sonic you and my brother beat bojack said eighteen.

You are welcome he was tough but we still beat him said sonic.

Eighteen let out a smile on her face she was happy that bojack was gone and her brother okay.

This school year won't be bad after all said eighteen.


End file.
